Almost Doesn't Count
by Spunky Girl
Summary: Parts 1,2,3 put together of my song fic on Tenchi and Ryoko. What happens when Ryoko decides to leave? Will Tenchi stop her? Features the song Almost Doesn't Count by Brandy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi Muyo, universe, or Tokyo. Almost doesn't count the song belongs to Brandy.   
  
  
  
  
Almost Doesn't Count  
  
  
Ryoko tossed and turned in her sleep. No matter what she did she could not go to sleep. Only one thing was on her mind, Tenchi.  
She looked out of her window at the stars shining above. How she missed being out there traveling about them. Having the life of being a space pirate. She sat up on her bed still looking up at them. She had finally made her decision.  
  
*Almost made you love me*  
  
Ryoko got herself out of bed and started to get dressed. She got on her favorite pair of blue flares and a white tank top. For her shoes she put on her white platforms she had bought the other day. She felt like crying but the tears would not form in her eyes. She made her bed and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs of the Masaki house slowly and walked in the direction of the kitchen. She made herself a cup of hot chocolate and waited. She picked up the mug and drank the hot liquid. She sighed and put the mug down.   
Ryoko teleported up to Tenchi's room. He looked so peaceful sleeping there. No girls fighting over him. Will it be like this all the time when I'm gone? Ryoko thought to herself. She walked over to his bed and moved her face close to his. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and slowly backed away.  
"Ryoko?" Tenchi spoke out of his sleep.  
Tenchi pulled the covers of himself and sat up on his bed. He stared over at Ryoko with a questioned look.  
"It's time for me to leave," she said to him.  
  
*almost made you cry*  
  
The room remained silent. Tenchi looked as though he had been shot. He got out of his bed and began to get dressed.  
"So were are going," Tenchi said trying to make a joke out of the situation.  
Ryoko just stood there fiddling around with her bracelet.  
"You don't get the point Tenchi. I'm leaving you and this whole place." Ryoko said while a single tear rolled down her cheek..  
Tenchi just stood there with a confused expression.  
"Come on Ryoko. Now were are we really going." said Tenchi  
"Please Tenchi! Don't make this any harder than this already is!!" Ryoko yelled at him.  
  
*Almost made you happy, baby*  
*Didn't I, Didn't I*  
  
Ryoko turned around and walked towards the door. She was about to turn the knob when she felt something tug on her arm. She turned around to find herself staring at Tenchi. She tried to break free of his grip but he held her arm tight.  
"Why?" was the only question he had for her.  
  
*You almost had me thinking*  
*you were turned around*  
  
She stared at him with her orange eyes. She then looked down at the floor.  
"Be-" Ryoko started but couldn't finish.  
It was dawn and the other girls were getting up out of bed. The two could hear Sasami running to the kitchen and the others complaining about were the food was and were Tenchi was.  
"Because of them and you," Ryoko said breaking free of his grip.  
  
*But everybody knows*  
*Almost doesn't count*  
  
Ryoko slammed the door to Tenchi's room behind her letting everyone in the house know she was in there. Ayeka of course became furious of the idea of Ryoko in Tenchi's room at this hour.  
"What were you doing in Lord Tenchi's room" Ayeka yelled at Ryoko.  
"None of your business, Princess," Ryoko yelled at Ayeka.  
Ryoko stepped into the kitchen . When she walked in she heard the crackling of bacon with Sasami at the stove. Ryoko walked up to Sasami and gave her a kiss on top of the head.  
"Hey kid," she said, " What are we having for breakfast."  
Before Sasami could answer they heard a yell up from Tenchi's room.  
"Ryoko we need to talk now!" He yelled.  
  
*Almost heard you saying*  
*You were finally free*  
  
Ryoko staid still in the kitchen. She did not want to talk to him. She just wanted to leave right now. The only reason she was staying was because she promised herself she would stay one more day. She walked over towards the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. Sasami just stared at her.  
"Aren't you going to go talk to Tenchi?" Sasami asked.  
"Why should I. I just finished talking to him" she replied quietly.  
This really started to worry Sasami. Ryoko never stopped bugging Tenchi. She would stay around him every chance that she got.  
"O-mi-gosh! Are you sick Ryoko!" Sasami said while going over to feel her forehead and going to get a thermometer to take her temperature.  
"Cut it out Sasami! I just don't want to talk to him!" Ryoko yelled at her.  
  
*What was always missing for you baby*  
*You found it in me*  
  
Ryoko walked out of the kitchen leaving a completely stunned Sasami behind. She walked over to the table were everyone else was sitting. Tenchi just stared down at all of them, but mostly Ryoko.  
Tenchi ran down the stairs and walked straight over to Ryoko. He took a seat next to her and whispered in her ear "I need to talk to you."  
"What is there to talk about Tenchi. I'm leaving and that's that." Ryoko said out loud for all the girls to here.  
The usually noisy room went completely silent. Tenchi grabbed Ryoko's arm and pulled her outside.  
  
*But you can't get to heaven*  
*Half off the ground*  
  
"Your not leaving! You can't leave!" said Tenchi.  
"And give me one good reason why I shouldn't. All I do is make it worse around here! There are six girls in that house including me fighting for your heart. If you ask me it as gone on too long." Ryoko said.  
"What are you trying to say?" Tenchi asked.  
  
*Everybody knows*  
* Almost doesn't count*  
  
"What I'm trying to say is I've I had enough of this. If you don't choose one of us then that means I'm leaving later today" Ryoko said.  
With that little explanation to Tenchi, Ryoko walked back into the house and sat at the table with the other girls.  
  
"How can I choose one of them in one day?" Tenchi asked himself.  
  
*I can't keep on loving you*  
*One foot outside the door*  
*I hear a funny hesitation *  
*of a heart that's never really sure*   
*can't keep on trying *  
*if your looking for more *  
*than I can give you*  
*than what you came here for*  
  
A few hours passed and Tenchi still didn't make a decision.   
"Almost time for me to go," Ryoko whispered to herself.  
Ryoko got off the couch she was sitting on and walked up to her room. She started to pack her backpack with cloths and her personal belongs. She laid down on her bed.  
"This will be the last time I lay in this bed" Ryoko said to herself.  
Ryoko opened her slide door to the balcony and was about to fly out when she heard a knock on the door.  
"Now who the Hell could that be," Ryoko said walking to her door.  
When she opened the door she found Tenchi there.  
"Tench-" Ryoko was stopped by the most passionate kiss she ever had in her life. She dropped her back pack on the floor and started to get weak in the knees. She did not want to break the kiss off but she had too. It was time for her to go.  
  
*Gonna find me somebody*  
*Not afraid to let go*  
  
"Lord Tenchi! O Lord Tenchi!" the two heard Ayeka call from downstairs.  
Ryoko broke off the kiss with Tenchi and got her backpack off the ground. She headed towards the balcony and began to fly away. All the time Tenchi watched Ryoko fly away.  
"Goodbye my Tenchi!" she yelled down to him.  
Ayeka came running up the stairs near Tenchi.  
"Lord Tenchi, were is Ryoko," asked Ayeka.  
"She's gone," he said.  
  
*Want a no doubt be there kind of man*  
*You came real close*  
  
  
Ryoko flew away thinking of that kiss the whole time.  
"How can I love him and he love me with all those girls always getting in the way!" Ryoko said to herself.  
Ryoko started to slow down and found one of the many cheery blosom trees . She sat up on the high branch of the tree and waited for all the answers to come to her.  
"Should I go back?" she said to herself.  
  
*But every time you built me up*  
*You only let me down*  
  
Back at the Masaki house it was quiet. To quiet without Ryoko.  
"I miss Ryoko." Sasami said.  
"Well I don't miss that low life. If you ask me she should have left a long time ago." Ayeka said.  
"It's too quiet with out her around," Mioshi complained.  
"Tenchi, you love Ryoko don't you?" Sasami asked Tenchi.  
Tenchi remained silent. Sasami slammed her tea cup on the table letting the tea spill out all over the table.  
"Tenchi if you love her, you should go after her! Don't sit around here and stay quiet! She needs you just like you need her!" Sasami yelled at him.  
"How can I go after her without knowing were she is." Tenchi said to Sasami.  
  
*And everybody knows *  
*almost doesn't count*  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi! I have a new invention! It's called the Ryoko finder," said Washu coming out of her laboratory.  
"The Ryoko Finder?" everyone repeated.  
"Yeah, the Ryoko Finder! She is my daughter so I need to know were she is don't I," said Washu.  
"So how do find her?" Tenchi asked.  
Washu took out a video screen and pushed a little button. T he picture on the screen showed Ryoko sitting up in a tree.  
"See Tenchi! There she is!," Sasami said.  
There was no answer.  
"Tenchi?" Sasami said.  
  
*I can't keep on loving you*  
*One foot outside the door*  
*I hear a funny hesitation *  
*of a heart that's never really sure*   
*can't keep on trying *  
*if your looking for more *  
*than I can give you*  
*than what you came here for*  
  
  
Tenchi ran as fast as he could to the cherry blossom tree. He had to get there before Ryoko left. When he got there he could see Ryoko sitting up in the tree.  
"Ryoko?" Tench said.  
"Hi Tenchi!" she said happily.  
"Ryoko you got to come home." he said to her.  
"I'll tell you what my Tenchi," Ryoko said teleporting next to him, " I'll come back after I have some time to think. You had your time to think and now I need mine. Do we have a deal?" Ryoko said.  
"Ok. We have a deal." Tenchi said.  
"I'll see ya around my Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled to him as she flew off again.   
  
*So maybe I'll be here*  
*Maybe I'll see ya 'round *  
*That's the way it goes *  
*Almost doesn't count*   
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
That's all! I'm thinking bout making a sequel were Ryoko comes back. Tell me what you think.  
  
Spunky Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
